kanata vs nozomu
by talkingtummy
Summary: kanata doesn't like nozomu courting miyu. exciting! r&r pls.
1. Chapter 1

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

Miyu and Kanata were arguing. As usual.

They were on their way home from school, bickering about some trivial little things. The weather mirrored Kanata's mood: warm and bright. He really enjoyed these walks with Miyu, and today was no exception.

"Hey Kanata, isn't that Nozomu?"

Sure enough, the handsome blonde was walking towards them. "Miyu-chan! May I carry your books?"

"Sure, Nozomu." She handed him her books with a warm smile.

Kanata asked bluntly, "What do you want, Nozomu?"

Nozomu was unruffled by Kanata's less-than-friendly tone as he answered readily, "I just wanted to walk Miyu-chan home so I'll make sure that she's safe."

"Of course she'll be safe, she's with me. Although it's not like anyone would take interest in her, scrawny little twerp that she is…" He laughed sourly.

Miyu frowned. "Don't pay attention to him, Nozomu. He's just retarded. We're all sixteen years old but he's the only one who acts like a baby."

"How could he call you scrawny? You're beautiful, Miyu-chan." Nozomu said, handing her a rose. "All the roses in my garden could never compete with your loveliness."

She blushed. "Thank you. Oh, we're here already. Thanks for walking me home…"

"Anytime, Miyu-chan!" He waved goodbye.

"What's the matter with you?" Miyu asked Kanata, for he was stomping up the stone steps with an ugly look on his face. "Why did you treat Nozomu like that?"

"You are such an idiot." He was seething, and he didn't even know why. All he knew was that no one, _no one_, should flirt with Miyu in front of him. In fact, no one should flirt with her, period.

"What did I do now?"

"You actually believed Nozomu's cheap pick-up lines." He sneered. "Just because he called you 'beautiful', you went all red and flattered. You're such a moron."

She said sarcastically, "Oh sure, _you'd_ know all about pick-up lines because you're such a ladies man." She flipped her blond hair as she glared at him. "You are such a retard."

Later that night, Kanata was lying in bed. His head hurt. Moments earlier, out of rage, Miyu had hit him over the head with a frying pan.

_Damn that girl! _He thought, gingerly rubbing the spot where she hit him. _On second thought, I probably deserved it for insulting her in front of Nozomu. _He felt angry at the day's events. _He ruined my day. Miyu and I were enjoying ourselves, when he showed up and everything just fell apart. _He didn't know why he was so pissed at his classmate, but a possibility occurred to him.

_Am I jealous? If I am, then that means I like Miyu._

He found it impossible that he likes Miyu. _She's such a ditzy girl._

Still, he found her so endearing and sweet, even when she was being pigheaded or clumsy. In fact, he loved everything about her: her hair, her eyes, the way she laughs, they way she talks cheerfully but suddenly falls silent when serious…

_I think I love her._

He forced the thought out of his mind. _She's like my little sister. Besides, she would never return your feelings._

The next day, Kanata was determined not to be affected by yesterday's events. He barely got any sleep and resolved to avoid thinking too much of his blond housemate.

Miyu greeted him, "You look terrible." She started eating breakfast. "Wanya, your scrambled eggs are delicious! Come on, Kanata, try some." She shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

He chewed. "Mmm, tasty." Somehow he didn't think that the eggs would be as appetizing if Miyu didn't feed it to him. "Ah, Miyu-chan, we're going to be late."

"Oh, all right then. See you, Wanya, Luu!" Miyu kissed them goodbye.

Kanata's resolution to stay unaffected was tested earlier than he expected. Nozomu was standing outside the temple. "Kanata! Miyu-chan! Good morning!" He flashed the latter a special, dazzling smile.

"Nozomu-kun!" Miyu's voice expressed surprise. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I came to walk you to school, Miyu-chan." He took her books as they started to walk. "And may I say, you are looking particularly beautiful this morning."

She turned as red as the rose he handed her. "Thanks, Nozomu. Hey, where's Kanata?"

Kanata was walking sulkily a few steps behind them. "What the heck are you looking at?" He snapped as Miyu looked over at him. Immediately, her visage turned icy as she turned her back on him and started conversing cheerfully with Nozomu.

At school, Kanata's resolution was being pushed to its limits. Nozomu kept tailing Miyu; he carried her books, sat beside her in the cafeteria and even offered to walk her home. He cracked his knuckles and scowled, which made Santa ask, "Kanata? What's the matter? You look ready to beat someone up."

"I am," he growled to himself.

He couldn't concentrate on math problems. Instead, he kept thinking about Miyu and Nozomu.

_What the hell does he want with her, anyway? It's not like he's interested in her or something. Who the heck would be interested in a klutz like her?_

"I would," said a truthful voice in his head.

_Shut up, _an arguing voice in his head replied. _You shouldn't like her. She's like your sister._

_She's the girl I like._

_She's like a sister!_

The battle in his head raged until the bell rang for dismissal.

"Not again!" Kanata said vehemently. He didn't even care that his fellow students stared at him, wondering why he was talking to himself. All he saw was Nozomu offering to walk Miyu home. _What the hell does he want with Miyu?!_


	2. picnic eavesdropper

Kanata couldn't stand the thought of Miyu walking home with Nozomu, alone. So he yelled as loudly as he can, "Miyu! Wait for me!" He ran toward them and smirked as he saw the disappointment in Nozomu's face. "Did you really think that I'd let you go home without me?"

Miyu smiled at him, and Kanata's heart melted instantly. "Not really, Kanata-kun. But I hoped I'd escape you today." She laughed, good-naturedly teasing him.

Nozomu coughed, as if to remind her that he was there. "Miyu, I have something to say to you."

"What is it, Nozomu?"

He sounded nervous. "Will you go out with me tomorrow?"

Kanata's smirk vanished. "What? Where?" he demanded.

"I was asking Miyu out, but if you want to come…" The displeasure was clear in Nozomu's voice.

"I don't want to come. I—I was just asking, 'cause Miyu has tons of housework to do." That wasn't really true because Wanya took care of most chores, but Kanata did not want Miyu to date anyone, especially not Nozomu. "I think she's busy tomorrow."

"_I think_ she can speak for herself, Saionji." Nozomu seemed genial but Kanata heard the challenge in the use of his surname. "So, Miyu-chan, will you go out with me? We'll just have a picnic in Clandestine Park. I'll bring everything, you just need to show up." He laughed a little.

"That sounds like fun! I'll be there," Miyu said with enthusiasm.

He beamed excitedly. "Well then, it's a date! Be there at twelve noon."

"Why did you tell him that I had chores to do?" Miyu asked Kanata crossly when they got home.

"You wouldn't enjoy your silly little date, anyway. What the heck are you two going to talk about, hair-care products and blonde jokes?" he demanded, avoiding her gaze. "You're better off not going out with that guy."

"And you're better off not meddling, Kanata Saionji! You're such a jerk!" She marched off.

The next day, Miyu didn't speak to Kanata all morning. At quarter to twelve, she went out without saying goodbye.

Kanata had no intention of staying home. He sneaked out the back door and tailed Miyu all the way to Clandestine Park.

His blood boiled as Nozomu called out, "Miyu-chan!" He had laid out a picnic blanket and had a basket full of fried chicken and sandwiches.

Kanata saw Miyu sit easily down on the blanket and help herself. He clambered up a tree directly above the picnicking blondes, and smiled. _This is perfect; I can hear everything they're saying._

Their conversation was boring to Kanata. _Miyu wasted her time. _He was about to get down from the tree when heard Nozomu say, "Miyu-chan, may I court you?"

He froze. _He wants to court Miyu? _His heart seemed to stop as he begged silently, _Miyu, please, refuse. Say no. Please…_

Suddenly a squirrel jumped into his jacket! He tried frantically to get it off without making noise. He couldn't hear what Miyu was saying. _Damn that squirrel!_

He got it off just in time to hear her say, "Well, if it's just courtship, I guess there's nothing wrong with that."

Kanata was dumbfounded. Too dumbfounded, in fact, that he didn't notice the branch that he was sitting on was beginning to split.

With a deafening CRACK, he fell right on top of Nozomu.

"Kanata!" Miyu screamed. "What the heck are you doing here?" The truth dawned on her face. "You were _eavesdropping_? On a private date? How low could you get, Kanata? You are a _baka_ and a big dumb jerk!"

She helped Nozomu get up. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," he replied feebly.

"Let's finish this date some other time, Nozomu-kun. I think Kanata's heard enough." She looked at Kanata fiercely.

As soon as he got home, Kanata started punching the stone wall of the temple. "Why-the-heck-did-I-do-that?" he shouted, punctuating each word with a blow. "What-the-hell-is-the-matter-with-me?" His fist turned red but he didn't stop.

_I think I love her. I really do. I am in love with her._

Wounds formed in his knuckles and began to bleed. "You-are-such-a-moron!"

"You really are," said Miyu behind him. She grabbed his arm, preventing him from throwing another punch. "You're going to get injured, idiot." She examined his bleeding hand. "See, you're hurt already!"

She dragged him into the house and started tending to his wounds. "This is why girls don't hit walls when they have problems."

"Ow! Careful…" he winced as she dabbed antiseptic onto his wounds. He stared at her face full of concentration, and decided that he could never look at her enough.

"If you can stand the pain of pummeling stone, you can stand the sting of antiseptic," she snapped as she gently bandaged his cuts. "There."

"Thanks." He smoothed his bandages. "Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Take care of my wounds."

"If I didn't, who will?" She stroked his bandaged hand, lost in thought. They were silent for a while.

"Miyu?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Are you… Did you agree to let Nozomu court you?"

She gave him a long, searching look. "Yes."

Kanata longed to tell her that he was in love with her, but he couldn't gather the nerve.

_I love you, Miyu. Please be mine._


	3. amusement parks and punches

Lalala

Waking up the next morning, it took Kanata a few minutes to realize why he felt so miserable. Then he remembered: Nozomu was courting Miyu, _his_ Miyu.

He couldn't really blame Nozomu for liking Miyu. After all, she was a pretty, sweet, and unique girl. _I kinda envy him now. At least he has the guts to tell Miyu. _He hated himself for being scared to admit to Miyu that, in spite of everything he had done wrong to her, he loves her.

Kanata began brushing his teeth furiously. _Of all the girls in the school who want me, I fall for the one who doesn't._

By the time he sat down to eat breakfast, he made up his mind. _I can't tell her how I feel, but I can show her. I'll beat Nozomu at his own game. I'll court Miyu--without her realizing it._

"Papa!" shrieked Luu. He floated to Kanata and hugged him.

Kanata hugged Luu back. "Good morning, Luu-kun! Settle down and eat." He scooped up some pureed peaches in his spoon. "Here comes the airplane!"

As Luu ate the peaches happily, Miyu came in, rubbing her eyes. "Morning," she yawned.

"Going somewhere today?" Kanata asked pointedly.

"Why, are you going to stalk me again?" she shot back. She was still angry about his tailing her.

Kanata's reply was lost when Wanya called from the hallway, "Miss Miyu! There's something for you!"

Miyu went to see. "Oh my," Kanata heard her murmur, "These are beautiful!"

He ran to the hallway and he did not like what he saw.

Miyu was holding a bouquet of magnificent red roses. Attached was a little slip of paper.

"Who's it from?" Wanya asked excitedly as Luu floated in, curious about the noise. Kanata had the uneasy feeling that he knew just who sent the roses.

He snatched the card from Miyu and read aloud:

"My dearest Miyu-chan;

I told you that roses could never compete with your beauty.

Now you can see for yourself.

I hope that you will always remember how special you are.

With love, Nozomu."

Miyu grabbed the card back. "That was not for you to read." Her face was a deep crimson.

Kanata snorted. "That is so corny. And those roses look cheap. I could buy a better bouquet than that guy…"

Miyu breathed a sigh of relief as she lay on the couch. Wanya and Luu were shopping, and Kanata had gone somewhere. She enjoyed the rare moment of peace.

She couldn't figure out Kanata. He was so complicated: he teases her but then shows her his sensitive side. _He is such a baka. I mean, why the heck did he eavesdrop on my date? And why is he acting so weird?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. She scrambled up and answered the door.

"Are you Miyu Kouzouki?" asked the deliveryman.

She nodded. "Do you have something for me?"

He grinned toothily. "A lot of things, miss." He gestured to another guy in the delivery van, and they proceeded to bring several bouquets of colorful, fragrant flowers.

Miyu gasped as she saw the deliveryman carry three huge bouquets into the kitchen. "How many are there?"

"Sixteen bouquets to be exact, miss."

When the deliverymen finally left, Miyu examined the beautiful flowers. Each bouquet consisted of a specific kind of flower: one had all bright sunflowers, another had all tulips, and yet another had all lilies. She noticed, though, that roses were omitted. _I wonder why. _

She started inspecting each bouquet for a card. She was so wrapped up in her search that she didn't hear Kanata come in until he said, "What are you looking for?"

"A card. I don't know who sent all these. He must have been really nice to send me all these beautiful flowers." She gave up. _There is no card._

"Do you like these better than Nozomu's crappy flowers?"

"We-ell… I guess so. I mean, these are all really nice."

"See, I _told_ you I could pick a better bouquet than him!" He sounded smug.

"They're from _you_?" She was incredulous.

"Yup." He was incredibly happy. He'd won the battle of flowers.

The next week was a blur of competition. Everything Nozomu did, Kanata did better. He was not about to let this blonde ladies' man get his Miyu!

Aya, Nanami, Santa, Nozomu, and Christine invited Miyu and Kanata to go to the amusement park. Kanata agreed immediately, seeing a perfect opportunity to show up Nozomu.

Six of them were chatting merrily, but Kanata was too captivated by Miyu to talk much. She was wearing a plain white skirt and a green-and-blue patterned top, and her wrist was adorned by colorful bracelets. Her outfit was simple, but it looked so cool to Kanata.

He stared at her so much that he walked right into a tree and fell over backwards. "Ouch!"

Everyone gathered round him. "What happened to you?" Chris asked anxiously. "Oh, my Kanata!"

Miyu dropped to her knees next to him. "Are you all right, Kanata-kun? Don't try to move yet." With the sun behind her, he thought she looked like an angel.

"Don't worry, Miyu-chan, I'm fine…" He got up carefully, Miyu helping him all the way.

_That was so embarrassing,_ he thought. _Still,_ _it was worth it if Miyu's attention was turned to me…_

"The amusement park!" exclaimed Nanami. "My second favorite place!"

"What's the first?" Santa asked.

"The mall."

"I should have known."

Miyu giggled. "Shopping is a sport, Santa."

The gang wandered around until Chris spotted a basketball booth. "Oh, look here, guys!"

"Cool," Nozomu said. "Miyu-chan, I'll shoot some baskets for you." Kanata bristled. _I can do better than that._

Nozomu only got two out of five baskets and was rewarded with a tiny pink bear, which he gave to Miyu. "I'm sorry I couldn't do better, Miyu-chan."

"That's quite all right, Nozomu." She smiled.

Seething, Kanata cleared his throat loudly as he reached for the ball. He sunk one, two, five straight baskets. "All right!" he gloated as the attendant rewarded him a huge, grown bear. "Here you go, Miyu."

"You're giving it to me? But why?" she asked, bewildered.

"Damn it, Miyu, will you just take it!" he snapped.

"Fine, whatever." She struggled to lift it. "This is heavy."

"I'll help you, Miyu--" Nozomu started, but Kanata cut him off by saying, "_I'll_ be the one to carry it, Nozomu, 'cause _I_ won it for her."

The others stared curiously at the ensuing argument. "Let's ride the roller coaster!" suggested Santa, interrupting the dispute.

Kanata subtly stood next to Miyu while in line for the roller coaster. _There is no way in hell that I'll let him ride with my Miyu. _He knew that Miyu was scared to go on the roller coaster and that she'd probably hold on to the one seated beside her. _I'll be the one she'll hold on to,_ he thought scornfully as he saw Nozomu's frustrated face.

He got on the cart after Miyu. "Kanata, I'm really scared."

"You shouldn't be. I'm here."

She opened her mouth to argue, then chuckled. "You make a good argument, Kanata Saionji. Oh no, here it goes!" The roller coaster began to move. Slowly at first, then faster and faster.

Miyu gripped Kanata's hand, tight. "Damn it, damn it," she kept muttering. "Oh my--!"

The coaster took a vertical plunge! Both of Miyu's hands were wrapped around Kanata's hand as she screamed and screamed.

"Damn, Miyu," Kanata said as they got off. "I think my eardrums are busted from all your shrieking."

As the gang sat on a bench, Nozomu frowned. "Miyu-chan, you look pale. You should rest."

Aya shook her head, saying, "That's just the way she looks after riding the coaster. She'll snap out of it in a minute. Hey," she added, her eyes glinting impishly, "let's ride the Tunnel of _Looooove_!"

Her idea was met by a general outburst of complaints. Sentences like "you don't even have a boyfriend, why would you ride that?" and "that ride is nothing but a sick excuse to smooch in public" rang through the air. Nozomu, however, earnestly said, "Come on, you guys, it's just a ride!" Kanata had a sudden vision of him kissing Miyu, and promptly decided that drastic action was needed to prevent it.

"Good man, Nozomu!" said Aya. "Now get your asses off that bench and let's go!"

Surprisingly, there was a bit of a queue to ride the Tunnel of Love. Nozomu was standing so close to Miyu that there was no way for Kanata to wedge himself between them.

As the swan-shaped boat waited for Miyu and Nozomu to board, Kanata was struck by a sudden idea. He kicked an empty water bottle to Nozomu's feet. When Nozomu stepped backward to let Miyu on, he tripped and landed with a splash into the water!

Kanata resisted the urge to laugh as he boarded the boat with Miyu. "Hi!"

"Hey, Kanata… What happened to Nozomu? Will he be okay?"

He was annoyed with her concern for the blonde. "He'll be fine. He's just clumsy, like you."

"Did you ride next to me just to piss me off?" she asked as the boat began to move. Darkness enveloped them.

"A little. But mostly I just wanted to make sure you're safe." He stretched his arms and put one behind Miyu, who said mockingly, "Yeah, I heard a lot of monsters live here, feeding off young blondes."

He snickered. "I wouldn't care so much if it were Nozomu who was eaten, but you…" his voice trailed off. After several seconds, he said, "Seriously, I just want to make sure you're safe 'cause of Nozomu."

"What about him?"

"Who knows what a guy like Nozomu could do to a girl like you. You're so innocent, and he could…"

"What?"

"You know… kiss you."

"Why do you care? Hey," she said accusingly, "did you trip Nozomu on purpose?"

He was spared from interrogation by the light at the end of the tunnel. "We're almost out…"

Outside, Nozomu was fuming. He was stinky, wet and cold. Most of all, Kanata was riding with Miyu in the Tunnel of Love!

He saw Aya and Chris get off first, then Nanami and Santa. Finally, he saw Miyu and Kanata. _The jerk!_

He was fuming, but he kept his cool as he offered to walk Miyu home.

"No offense, Nozomu-kun, but I think you should dry yourself off first," she said with concern. "You might catch a cold."

Kanata smirked.

Kanata's mood was pretty good the following Wednesday. Miyu and Nozomu were definitely spending less time together. But he sensed that the war was far from over.

He planned to eat lunch with Miyu, so he started scanning the cafeteria for her. To his dismay, she was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Aya, Nanami," he asked, "do you know where Miyu is?"

"I think she's in the courtyard." replied Nanami.

"She's with Nozomu." Aya informed him, and then added in a mock-offended voice, "She ditched us for Nozomu."

"I always said she's got a thing for pretty guys," Nanami said, chortling.

But Kanata didn't hear them as he sped outside.

Kanata was running at top speed. He nearly bumped into Santa, who said, "Where are you going in such a rush, Kanata--Kanata?"

He kept running until he saw them: Nozomu sitting close to Miyu. He stopped at a good distance from them, catching his breath when he saw something that made him boil with rage.

Nozomu leaned in close to Miyu, and then planted a kiss on her cheek.

Without knowing what he was doing, with no thought of consequence for his actions, Kanata sped over, pulled his arm back, and punched Nozomu with all his might.


	4. set her free

"What the--" spluttered Nozomu

"What the--" spluttered Nozomu. He saw Kanata, and his face contorted with rage. "You! You did all those things in the amusement park yesterday, didn't you?" He was filled with rage as he began hitting every part of Kanata he could reach.

Miyu was too mortified to move. She could only watch as the two guys pounded each other furiously.

A crowd was beginning to form, chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Kanata didn't feel anything but fury as he hit Nozomu squarely in the stomach. _You deserve it, jerk! _He threw off Santa's restraining hand on his shoulder.

Nozomu was on the ground, doubled over in pain. Miyu kneeled beside him, whispering, "Nozomu… I'm so sorry…"

"_What_ is going on here?" cried Miss Mizuno, hurrying over to them.

"I never would have believed it." Miss Mizuno said gravely. "You two are suspended starting tomorrow until Friday next week."

Kanata and Nozomu stood silently in front of Miss Mizuno's desk, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Do any of you care to explain your actions?" she asked sternly.

The boys kept quiet. Kanata squirmed. _How do I explain to Miss Mizuno why I hit Nozomu?_

Their teacher sighed. "I know that you two are smart, sensible young men who can fix whatever dispute you may have. Do not disappoint me again."

Kanata wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep, but as he started to walk towards the temple, he heard Nozomu call, "Kanata, wait up."

Kanata sighed wearily. _What now? _"What do you want now, Nozomu? Have you come to throw another punch? Go ahead, I'm not in the mood to fight again."

"It's not that, Kanata." Nozomu looked at him seriously. "Why are you acting like this?"

"What, did you expect me to be your best friend now that we've gone through trials and such?" Kanata said contemptuously.

"I meant," Nozomu retorted with a scathing look, "why are you acting all weird when I'm around Miyu-chan?"

Kanata did not deign to respond.

"Do you love her?" Nozomu asked quietly.

"What do you think?" Kanata said bitterly. "Of course I do. But goddamnit, Nozomu, if she likes you then there's nothing I can do about it. Even if I hate it." He heaved a sigh and looked directly in Nozomu's eyes. "If she likes you, I won't stop you anymore."

His heart hurt as he said those words, but he knew that it was for the best. _I want Miyu to be happy. _He blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill.

Nozomu was silent for a moment. Then he grunted, "Kanata, you really are an idiot."

"What?"

"Didn't you hear what Miyu said on our picnic?"

"I heard that you were going to court her. So?"

The blonde shook his head impatiently. "No, no, before that! After I asked her if I could court her, she told me that she was already in love with someone else."

"Who?" Kanata asked, fearing the answer. He didn't want to pick a fight with some other guy all over again.

"She didn't tell me exactly, but she told me enough for me to know that it's you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She told me that he was brown-haired and brown-eyed. He was the top student in class. He was also a great athlete. He was a quiet guy who's popular. It doesn't take the brains of Einstein to realize that she was referring to you."

Kanata began to hope. "Maybe it wasn't me."

Nozomu rolled his eyes. "Weren't you listening? Miyu. Loves. You. Why do you think I tried so hard to keep her away from you? 'cause I knew that I didn't have a chance against you if she loved you."

Kanata felt overwhelming gratitude for Nozomu. "Thanks for telling me all this. And I'm sorry about what happened earlier--actually, about everything." His heart felt lighter than ever. _Miyu loves me!_

"It's all water under the bridge now. All that's left is for you to tell her how you feel." Nozomu's attitude was serious. "I'll stop courting her, Kanata, because I can see that you love each other deeply. But make sure that you don't hurt her, 'cause if you do, I'll take her from you."


	5. confession

Kanata was apprehensive as he entered the house. He knew that he and Miyu were going to have a shouting match because of what he did. _I couldn't really blame her,_ he thought ruefully. As he entered the living room, he saw Miyu lying on the couch. Her eyes were puffy.

"What happened to you?" he demanded of her.

She said contemptuously, "I could ask you the same thing. What the hell did you punch Nozomu for? You've been picking on him ever since we started hanging out, and it's  
freaking me out!" She started hitting him.

"Ouch! Miyu--stop it--"

"Stop it?!" she shrieked. "You are a big pain in the neck! You ruined everything! Why the hell did you hit Nozomu, huh? Tell me!"

"Because I was jealous, you idiot!" he yelled, shielding his head with his arms.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Kanata Saionji!"

"I'm not lying!" he said fiercely as he held her arms tight, putting a stop to her beating. He stared at her and couldn't quite stop a smile forming on his lips.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" she said, blushing. "Let go of me!"

But he didn't let go.

"Kanata! What are you--"

She didn't finish her sentence as he kissed her lips passionately.

After one full minute, the couple broke apart.

"What the--" Miyu stammered. "What was--I can't believe--"

"Nozomu told me everything," Kanata confessed.

She turned scarlet. "Oh."

"Miyu-chan," he said firmly, "I am in love with you. I always have been."

"Me, too." She turned even redder.

He found her so adorable when embarrassed. "Miyu-chan, will you be my girlfriend?"

For one heart-stopping second, Kanata thought she was going to refuse.

Miyu smiled and said the most beautiful word Kanata ever heard. "Yes."


End file.
